The Semes' Revenge
by B-Rated
Summary: What happens when the semes find out their being whipped? Sequel to Bedroom Wars. SasuNaru/KanKib/KakaIru/NejShik.
1. Ch 1: Whipped

I own nothing.

Summary: What happens when the semes find out their being whipped? SasuNaru/KanKib/KakaIru/NejShik.

* * *

Kakashi sighed and set down his sake cup. "Ruru hates it when I come home drunk..." he excused.

Sasuke nodded, "hm."

"He hates it when I drink at all on a weekday..." Kakashi sighed again.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded again. "Naruto too."

"Nauto, eh? Not dope or teme? What happened to you, Sasuke?" Kakashi joked.

The Uchiha didn't even register the question.

"Even after ya started dating you were still makin' fun of him," Kakashi pointed.

Sasuke looked over at the body to his right when they spoke up, "some body's whipped~" He glared as the jonin started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? If it weren't for Iruka-sensi you'd be in a drunken fit by now," Sasuke shot to the silver haired man. Kakashi stopped laughing.

The stranger snickered. "Whipped~" he sung again.

They both glared. "Aren't you with Inazuka Kiba?" The man to Kakashi's left asked around them.

"Yeah," Kankuro smiled.

"Hm," Neji went back to staring straight ahead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kankuro asked.

"It would explain the smell," Neji took a sip of his cup.

"What smell?" Kankuro shouted.

Kakashi was obviously smiling behind his mask, "I thought that was you."

Sasuke even cracked a one sided smirk, "whipped~"

"I am not!" Kankuro defended. "I do what I want when I want."

"Really?" Sasuke challenged. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Kankuro smirked and looked for a clock, "about an hour ago."

Kakashi laughed, Sasuke and Neji were the more of a soft chuckle type of people. "What?" Kankuro demanded.

"Your boyfriend's a bit of a... horn-dog," Neji stated.

Kankuro stood forcefully from his stool with a scowl. None of the others moved. Kankuro sighed and like a deflated balloon sank back to his seat. Then he smiled again, "hey. Aren't you with Nara Shikamaru?"

Neji nodded.

"He know you're at a bar in the middle of the week?" Kankuro asked.

Again, Neji nodded, "yes, he is napping."

"He always makes you leave when he naps?" Kankuro pressed.

"He doesn't make me..."

"WHI~PPED!" Kankuro shouted. After a few more laughs things quited again until Kakashi turned with his back towards the bar with a face of thought.

"What is it Kakashi-sensi?" Sasuke looked towards him.

"It's just Iruka's whole demeanor has changed lately. He never cared before about my drinking habits or anything..."

Kankuro blinked and set down his glass he had just picked up, "Kiba too."

"Shika as well," Neji nodded.

"Naruto wouldn't be smart enough. The dope can't even-" Sasuke's eyes went wide. "You think they're all in on this?"

Kakashi shrugged, "dunno. Maybe. It would make sense."

"It makes complete sense," Kankuro spoke up. "They're helping each other."

"Calm down," Neji sighed, "what do you plan on doing if they are anyway?"

"I don't know, but I can't take this sitting down," Kankuro stated.

Kakashi sighed, "Neji's right, calm down but we should... see if they are doing this on purpose."

"How do we do that exactly?" Kankuro shot.

"Tests," Neji suggested.

"Like...?"

"Well, your situation is easy. Deny him what he wants," Neji was still not looking towards any of them.

Kankuro humphed and went back to his sake.

Sasuke shook his head, "this will never work. Any test I give the dope he'll fail."

Kakashi smiled, "there ya go. Good ol' Sasuke."

"What?" The Uchiah looked up at him.

"Nothing..." he waved dismissively and smiled. "Ruru hates it when I come home drunk. So I think I'll go home drunk."

"Hey, Hyuga! How you gonna test a guy with Nara's IQ?" Kankuro snickered.

A smile pulled at Neji's lips, "with one he knows he can pass."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!


	2. Ch 2: Tests

So sorry it's been so long! I'm not dead and neither is this story!

* * *

**SasuNaru**

Sasuke walked through the door to the apartment, he kicked off his sandals and walked towards the Uzumaki.

"Hey, you're late. You said you'd be home- and where are the groceries you said you'd get?" Naruto asked heatedly.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and threw him against the kitchen counter. Naruto's eyes were wide, but not with a hint of terror.

The raven haired man put his hands on either side of the blonde's hips, leaning forward, dark eyes narrowed, "since when do you control me?"

"Since it's my ass you enjoy," Naruto countered with a glare.

A growl echoed from deep in the Uchiha's throat, "it's not that good."

"That's not what you said last night," Naruto countered.

Sasuke pressed closer still, "I said nothing last night."

"You didn't have to. I got the message," Naruto smirked.

"If that's the way things are than you must love my dick," his hands seized the blonde's shoulders, in the same movement he stepped back and shoved him to his knees.

The Uzumaki glared harder up at him.

A one sided smirk pulled at the corner of Sasuke's lips, "you know this is the only time I love that big mouth of yours."

Naruto's hands curled around the hips at eye level, filling Sasuke with that familiar sense of complete power, before they were shoved roughly away. His smile faltered, his eyes narrowing once more.

"I'm not your slave," Naruto stated.

Sasuke's fingers dove into the blond hair, pulling hard, "I still control you."

Naruto hissed and gripped the pale wrist before it suddenly let go and Sasuke stepped back. He walked calmly out of the room.

Naruto sighed. Sasuke was right. The power had shifted again, and this time to his favor.

* * *

**KakaIru**

"I'm home," Kakashi announced, stepping through the door and toeing off his sandals.

"Oh good," Iruka said from his office, "can you take out the trash?"

Kakashi sighed and started walking towards the kitchen. Wait, wasn't Iruka home first? He back tracked to Iruka's work room. "Come on, Iruka, I just got home."

"I've been grading papers since I've got home, and it was your choice to go to the bar," Iruka replied.

Kakashi leaned on the door frame, a slow smirk crawling into place, "yeah and guess who was there."

"Do I want to know?" Iruka pulled the top paper off the stack and laid it in front of him.

Kakashi stepped into the room and swiveled to rest against the desk, his arms crossed in front of him. "Sasuke was there," he shared nonchalantly. This information on its own was nothing important.

"Oh?" Iruka asked although it was clear he didn't really care, "didn't fancy him a drinker."

"Neji was there too," Kakashi continued, "and Kankuro."

Iruka paused, he was starting to see where this was going.

"We had an interesting chat about our boyfriends," Kakashi's voice was still well calculated to be implicating.

"I didn't peg them as your friends," Iruka wasn't going to admit to anything.

Kakashi grinned, "of course not. Otherwise you and your former students wouldn't be playing this game."

"What game?" Although Iruka continued as though he was discussing something trivial the sharingan user could sense his uneasiness.

He leaned closer to the Umino, "you're cute when you play dumb."

A small blush started to surface and the academy teacher started cursing internally, "you're drunk."

Kakashi chuckled, "only a little."

Iruka set down his pencil and pushed out his chair before turning out the lamp, "I'm going to bed, you're sleeping on the couch."

Kakashi followed him, "that would bother me if I didn't know what you're playing at."

Iruka turned into their bedroom, "what am I playing at?" His voice sounded as though he was bored.

"You're holding the most valued card," he watched as Iruka peeled off his shirt, and pull the tie from his hair, preparing for bed. He stepped closer, ignoring the signs that contact was unwanted.

"What would that be?" Iruka sounded as though he was merely humoring the jonin.

Kakashi pulled down his mask before his hands settled on the tan hips, despite the warning glare coming from the teacher. He leaned close, making as though to connect his lips to Iruka's. His breath moved lightly across the tan skin, "when did sex become a weapon, Iruka?"

Iruka's body tensed, his eyes widening, the cover blown, his defenses shattered, his mask seen through. There was a reason he was only a teacher. He was transparent.

Kakashi stepped back, retreating to the living room, "good night."

* * *

**KanKib**

Kiba laughed lightly pulling Kankuro down for another kiss. He protested though and pulled his face away. "No," he repeated.

"Aw, come on," Kiba pouted around a smile. His hands firmly locked around his shoulders, keeping him from withdrawing too far.

Kankuro shifted onto his knees, his hands taking Kiba's wrists, "you're never this persistent."

"I'm never this horny," he laughed again.

"Wait an hour," Kankuro successfully detached himself from the other body and climbed off the bed.

"Hold on," Kiba sat up and gabbed his wrist. He moved closer to kiss Kankuro's neck lightly, "I like sex, you like sex," he moved to the other side, "let's have sex."

"No," Kankuro said again and left the room.

Kiba frowned. Back to the way things were.

* * *

**NejShik**

Shikamaru groaned as pale fingers lightly traced paths up his thighs, "I'm sleeping."

"I'm waking you up," was the response.

Shikamaru yawned, "I like sleep."

"I am aware of that," the Hyuga stated.

"So let me sleep," he insisted.

Pale lips pressed against his ear, "I'd rather keep you up."

Shikamaru released another groan, "we had sex this morning."

Neji's hands slid into the Nara's night shirt.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Sex in the morning meant no sex at night, allowing him to sleep. Neji knew that. So either he was desperate or looking to disturb the system. Either way Shikamaru had two options. He weighed them carefully.

With a sigh he rolled over, pulling the blankets up around his shoulders, "go to sleep."

Neji smiled. Shikamaru's brain wasn't predictable, his body, however, was. He could feel muscles tense and twitch. Shikamaru's brain was selfish, his body giving, and usually body out weighed brain unless the Nara had an ulterior motive ten steps ahead.

The Hyuga eased back to his side of the mattress. Shikamaru was thinking ahead ten steps, Neji eleven.


	3. Ch 3: Scores

I know this is titled The Semes' Revenge but the ukes are still my favorites.

* * *

Kankuro groaned, "I feel like shit."

"Hn," Sasuke was either agreeing or mocking, the world was to forever wonder.

"He's just been taking me for a ride," Kankuro stated.

"Literally," Neji added.

Kakashi sighed, "they all have."

"Hn," Sasuke was agreeing that time.

"Can we stop them?" Kankuro asked no one in particular.

"A proper relationship is built on compromise, not manipulation," Neji shared.

"They started this game first," Kakashi reasoned.

"Wars have been waged over men's pride," Sasuke spoke.

Kankuro quirked a painted eyebrow.

"Comprise not in your blood, Uchiaha?" Neji asked.

Sasuke stood up from his stool, "not when the dope's concerned." With those final words he walked out.

"He worries me sometimes," his former sensei shook his head.

* * *

Naruto sighed depressingly, "damn him."

"I second that," Kiba stated.

Iruka tilted his head back, "we had 'em."

"Then they talked," Shikamaru stated.

"Damn them," Naruto corrected.

"What do we do now that they know?" Kiba asked.

"Play it by ear," Iruka suggested.

"Or back off completely," Shikamaru sighed boredly.

"What? Give up," Naruto asked.

"Anything we do or say now will be called into question. It'd be easier to stop trying, might catch 'em off guard too," Shikamaru explained.

"They're expecting us to try harder, doing the opposite would benefit more," Iruka pondered.

"Fess up, let them think they've won," Shikamaru said with a lazy roll of his shoulders. "Troublesome."

Iruka stood, "I've got to get back to work."

"Later, sensei," Naruto waved.

"How'd Sasuke take it?" Kiba asked.

Naruto sighed heavily, slumping forward, "you ever been in an S&M relationship, Kiba?"

"Hm…" Kiba thought a moment, "no."

"I don't recommend it," he frowned.

Shikamaru stretched with a yawn before standing, "well I'm gonna go catch a nap."

Kiba took his spot next to the blond, "he really that bad?"

"We've only ever had rough sex. He's never loving. When we fight he-" Naruto stopped, "it gets worse. Some mornings my legs are too sore to move. I'm covered in bruises and I can't ever tell him no."

"Is it scary?"

Naruto shook his head, "that's the thing. I'm never afraid of him."

"Huh," Kiba interjected. "Hey, why don't you take a break from him. Stay with us tonight. Not like you'll be interrupting anything."

Naruto considered it, then smiled, "sure, okay."


	4. Ch 4: Sleepover

Kiba released a roaring laugh, leaning back, nearly falling over. Akamaru barked and raised his head, his tail wagging happily, picking up on the cheerful mood.

Naruto settled himself and made another hand gesture, "not kidding."

"With an ego like his I thought it'd be over compensating," Kiba laughed harder.

Naruto shook his head, "nah he can back it up. What about Kankuro?"

Kiba giggled, he had a wicked grin, "he's not bad, actually," he held up his hands.

It was Naruto's turn to rear back in laughter.

Akamaru barked again.

"No wonder he doesn't want to have sex often. Packing that kinda heat's gotta be exhausting!" Naruto shouted.

They both toppled over in hysterics.

The apartment door gave way and the sand shinobi stepped in. He glanced towards the two while kicking off his sandals.

"Pfft," Naruto struggled to withhold his giggles.

"Shh," Kiba reprimanded before snickering himself.

"What?" Kankuro asked, agitated.

"Nothing…" Kiba managed to say.

Naruto was failing miserably at containing himself.

"What?" Kankuro repeated.

The blonde's line of sight fell away from Kankuro's face.

The older shinobi's brow furrowed.

"Naruto!" Kiba scolded and the laughter started again.

Kankuro sighed, shook his head, and walked past them. He continued down the hall to his work room. Even behind the shut door he could hear them.

"No wonder you complain about not getting any," Naruto said loudly.

"He smells really good too," Kiba replied.

Kankuro groaned in annoyance.

"Like all the time?" Naruto questioned.

There was a muffled response.

Naruto's laugh exploded through the apartment. "Man, no kidding that sucks!"

Kankuro couldn't deny that he was interested.

"What he doesn't know is that I don't really need him," Kiba's voice filtered though the wall.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

Naruto snickered, "I got one of those too."

Kiba's loud laughter cracked down the hall, "oh? Your master doesn't mind?"

"You kidding, he watches!"

Kiba smirked, his voice dropping, "think he can hear us?"

"I know a way to find out," Naruto whispered.

Kankuro leaned closer to the wall to try and hear the mumblings on the other side.

Naruto's voice raised again, "better than him?"

Kiba winked, "hell yeah! He doesn't vibrate!"

The two broke back into hysterics when there was a loud thud followed by a weak, "ow…" from the other room.

Kankuro rubbed his forehead where it had hit the wall, deciding it'd be in his best intrest to ignore anything that followed.


	5. Ch 5: The Elephant Among Us

**Ch 5: The Elephant Among Us**

Tension hung thickly in the air. Every click of the shogi tiles like a ticks of a clock.

"You should move that piece," Neji pointed to one of Shikamaru's tiles.

For the fist time more than a grunt was uttered between them. The Nara looked up at his partner, staring into those pale eyes, almost as if trying to see the inner workings behind them.

Then he looked back at the game.

He had been saving that piece for a series of final moves. Did Neji know and was planning to counter it? Or was he just messing with him? What was he supposed to do? Move and find a new strategy or call on Neji's bluff?

Or was this about the game at all?

Shikamaru sighed and leaned onto the palm of his hand, resting his elbow on the table.

"Not going to think this one out?" Neji asked, his posture as uptight as always.

"You know I can't think my way around you," Shikamaru answered studying the board.

At this Neji smiled. It was a ghost of a smirk, barely there at all, but Shikamaru understood it. "I rely on that," the Hyuga watched as Shikamaru moved a tile and then looked up as he countered.

Shikamaru grunted, "troublesome."

"What's your next move?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru was certain they were no longer talking about shogi.

"When did this become a game?"

"When you made it one," Neji stood and turned towards the kitchen, "tea?"

The Nara sighed again and looked down at the board. Dead locked. No more moves.


	6. Ch 6: Pandora's Box

**Ch 6: Pandora's Box**

Kankuro looked over his shoulder while walking down the hallway and turning into his and Kiba's room. He looked at the white dog on the bed and ushered him down and out of the room, despite barks of protest.

Once out the door the dog pranced happily down the hallway.

Kankuro watched him go towards the living room before quickly crossing to the dresser. Kiba had full use of it while he used the closet.

With another nervous glance towards the door he opened the top drawer only to find clothes. The second was just as plain.

The third however harbored a gray box, the corner poking out through Kiba's clothes.

"Alright, bye, Naruto," he heard Kiba's distant voice.

The jonin looked down into the drawer, at the box harboring his lover's secrets.

Akamaru barked and Kiba talked back.

Kankuro quickly retrieved the box and put it on the top of the dresser. He scanned the outside looking for some kind of hint that told what was inside without having to open it only to have the mystery more intriguing.

He just had to know. He had to find out what his competition was.

"What are you doing?"

The jonin turned around sharply to see the chuunin leaning against the doorframe with a knowing smirk.

"I- I uh…" Kankuro struggled to find an excuse.

Kiba uncrossed his arms and stepped into the room. He crossed to lean against the dresser, drumming his fingers on the top of the box before flicking the latch and opening it.

Kankuro's eyes feasted on the sight of kunai, explosive notes, warier pills, and aid gauze. "You keep your weapons in a box in your dresser?"

"Yeah. The fun stuff's under the bed," he winked while patting Kankuro on the shoulder and walking towards the door, "and you need the key."

"Kiba," Kankuro made him stop and turn back towards him.

"Hm?"

"Why?"

"What?" Kiba asked back.

"Why do you need other- stuff?" Kankuro tried to word correctly.

Kiba walked towards him, "you really need to ask that? What did you think happens when you walk out of the room?" He scoffed and shook his head. "Naruto left. He didn't want Sasuke to get mad," he shared while walking to the door again, "come on, Akamaru, I'll take you for your walk."


End file.
